


Le Chevalier et la Voleuse

by Romyatyourservice



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Kylo Ren Redemption, Medieval, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, They are knights and they fight with swords, This is a tale, ben solo's redemption, palpatine is ben's grand-father
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyatyourservice/pseuds/Romyatyourservice
Summary: UA Medieval / Fantasy (conte) - Ben Solo était le prince du royaume d'Alderaan sensible à une magie puissante appelée la Force et ayant sombré dans le côté obscur. Rey était une jeune et pauvre orpheline vivant dans la cité de Jakku. Découvrez comment ces 2 opposés se sont rencontrés.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le Chevalier et la Voleuse

**Author's Note:**

> Ce conte est un devoir que je devais rendre pour mon cours d'anglais (ce n'est clairement pas un chef-d'oeuvre mais bon) pourquoi ne pas faire un conte sur Ben et Rey ? 
> 
> (disponible aussi en anglais)  
> et disponible sur fanfiction.net

Il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume très lointain vivait un prince appelé Ben. Il était grand, beau et sensible à une puissante magie appelée la Force.  
Quand il était enfant, sa mère, la Reine Leia d’Alderaan, l’avait envoyée chez son oncle Luke afin de l’entrainer. Malheureusement, il a depuis toujours été tenté par le côté obscur de la Force. En effet, son grand-père était le Sorcier Palpatine et son esprit appelait Ben à le rejoindre dans le côté obscur. Luke sentit cette part maléfique de son neveu, il prit peur et tenta de l’éliminer. Ben réussit à s’échapper et fut recueillit par les disciples de Palpatine : les Chevaliers de Ren, qui terrorisaient le royaume et voulaient en prendre le contrôle.  
-  
Un peu plus loin dans le royaume, dans la cité de Jakku, vivait une jeune et jolie jeune fille : Rey. Pauvre et orpheline, elle volait pour se nourrir, elle et ses amis. Un jour, elle vola un noble et fut pourchassée dans une forêt. Elle se cacha dans une grotte et s’endormie. Elle fut réveillée par trois étranges créatures qui s’apparentaient à trois mignons petits gremlins verts qui se chamaillaient. Au premier abord un peu effrayée, Rey commença à rire des petites choses. Ces dernières s’arrêtèrent et lui demandèrent qui elle était. Rey répondit :   
\- « Mon nom est Rey et vous ? »  
La plus petite des créatures s’approcha et dit :   
\- « Je suis Rose, et voici mes compagnons : Poe et Finn. Nous sommes les gardiens de cette forêt. »  
Puis, le dénommé Poe s’avança et lui demanda en mettant sa main sur l’épaule de Rey :   
\- « Mais dis-nous, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »  
Elle ne put répondre car au moment où la peau du gardien toucha la sienne, Rey sentit un grand frisson la traverser et Poe recula soudainement, en la fixant intensément.  
\- « Tu es l’Elue ! »  
\- « Comment ?! »  
\- « Poe, de quoi parles-tu ? », demanda Finn en regardant la jeune fille.  
Rose reprit :   
\- « Cela ne peut pas être vrai ? Si ? »  
\- « Je suis sûr que c’est elle ! »  
\- « Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? », Rey demanda confuse.  
\- « N’as-tu jamais ressenti aucune forme de magie en toi Rey ? », questionna doucement Finn.  
\- « Je ne crois pas, je veux dire… Il arrive que quelquefois, d’étranges sensations me traversent mais… »  
\- « Ne cherche pas plus loin. Tu es sensible à ce que nous appelons la Force. C’est une très puissante forme de magie. La Force est qui donne à un chevalier son pouvoir. C’est une sorte de fluide créé par tout être vivant, une énergie qui entoure et nous pénètre, et qui maintient le royaume en un tout unique. Tu as un potentiel immense Rey, tu dois absolument le développer ! Veux-tu que nous t’entrainions, mon enfant ? »  
Rey hésita un long moment, mais elle vit dans cette occasion, l’opportunité d’échapper à la vie misérable qui avait été si longtemps la sienne. Elle accepta.  
-  
Durant des jours qui se transformèrent en semaines, elle se perfectionna et devint de plus en plus puissante. Jusqu’à ce jour où, alors qu’elle s’entrainait avec Poe, Finn et Rose, elle perdit le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et relâcha une forte vague d’énergie qui se propagea dans tout le royaume.  
Dans leur forteresse reculée, Ben ressentit cette énergie et alla avertir Palpatine. Le Sorcier répondit :   
\- « Je l’ai senti, elle vient d’une jeune fille dans une forêt de l’autre côté d’Alderaan. Elle semble être l’Elue. Va me la chercher, son pouvoir est trop grand, il me le faut ! Interroge-la, puis amène-la moi ! »  
\- « A vos ordres, mon seigneur. »  
Le chevalier rassembla ses meilleurs hommes et partit à la recherche de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Cela leur prit une semaine pour traverser le royaume, passant par de nombreux villages avant d’arriver à la forêt où Rey s’entrainait, ignorant tout de ce qu’il se passait.  
Sentant la présence de quatre essences magiques, Ben fit signe à ses hommes de rester à leur campement tandis qu’il allait les observer. Caché derrière quelques feuillages et camouflant sa présence magique, le chevalier pouvait apercevoir trois misérables créatures qui criaient des consignes à une quatrième personne. C’est alors que la jeune fille dont Palpatine lui avait parlé apparut devant ses yeux.  
Ce qu’il sentit en premier lieu fut une énergie écrasante émanant d’elle, puis la fille elle-même. Il n’avait jamais vu une plus belle créature de sa vie. Une jeune fille d’à peu près son âge, petite et fragile mais paradoxalement d’une beauté fascinante : des cheveux bruns rassembler en trois chignons, un visage délicat et des yeux couleur miel. Elle semblait à la fois frêle et farouche, gracile et sauvage. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, se rappelant qu’elle était avant tout sa cible. Il appela ses compagnons par télépathie afin de préparer leur assaut. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, ils sortir soudainement des buissons.  
-  
Avant même que Rey réalise la situation, sept créatures masquées et armées apparurent devant eux. Elle vit six des hommes attaquer ses amis tandis que le septième, le plus imposant, s’approchait d’elle rapidement. C’est alors que le combat commença. Le chevalier tendit une main vers elle, mais avant qu’il ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit, Rey le frappa de son bâton d’entrainement qu’elle avait taillé. L’homme répliqua d’un coup d’épée et s’en suivit une joute d’agilité entre les deux adversaires. Après un coup particulièrement bien placé, Rey entendit des cris non loin d’elle. Lorsqu’elle se tourna, elle vit ses amis ligotés et bâillonnés. Et alors qu’elle se retournait vers son rival, elle n’aperçut qu’une main près de son visage, puis ce fut les ténèbres.  
-  
Quand Rey se réveilla, elle était attachée à une chaise, sa tête tournait mais elle vit bel et bien l’homme masqué en face d’elle. Elle tenta de reculer malgré ses liens alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle.  
\- « Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi mon maître semble si intéressé par toi ? »  
Malgré sa peur, Rey n’allait pas le laisser l’impressionner :   
\- « Pourquoi répondrai-je à une créature masquée ? »  
Sans répondre, le chevalier retira son lourd casque et découvrit un jeune visage… Trop jeune pour faire parti des Chevaliers de Ren. Elle avait entendu parler de ces chevaliers qui terrorisaient les villages alentours. Elle l’étudia attentivement, sa crinière d’ébène, les traits doux de son visage et lorsqu’elle rencontra son regard dur, elle crut y voir passer une ombre.  
\- « Qui es-tu et pourquoi mon maître est si intéressé par toi ? », répéta-t-il inlassablement.  
Après ne toujours pas avoir eut de réponses de la part de la fille en face de lui, Ben se lassa et partit sans un mot.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu’elle ne lui réponde, ou bien vaguement. Ben décida d’essayer une autre méthode. Il alla à sa cellule avec des provisions. Il les déposa sur une petite table, détacha la fille et l’amena vers la nourriture. Confuse, la jeune magicienne affamée finit par engloutir le repas. Ben profita de son calme apparent pour tenter une approche :  
\- « Mon nom est Ben, quel est le tien ? »  
Pensant que cela n’aurait aucune conséquence, elle répondit brièvement :   
\- « Rey. »  
\- « Alors Rey, qui es-tu ? Tu ne sembles pas réellement menaçante… »  
\- « Pourquoi suis-je ici ? », le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Mon maître veut que je t’amène à lui. »  
\- « Ton maître ? »  
\- « Le Sorcier Palpatine. »  
A partir de ce moment, Rey se tut et refusa de répondre à plus de questions. Ben comprit, la ramena à la chaise et sortit avec les restes de nourriture. Quelques jours plus tard, après d’autres rencontres de ce genre, Rey et Ben se sentirent de plus en plus confiant, allant même jusqu’à se confier l’un à l’autre à propos de leur ancienne vie. Elle lui parla de son enfance misérable en tant que voleuse, et lui se confessa sur sa lignée royale et sa triste vie jusqu’à ce qu’il rejoigne les Chevaliers de Ren. Durant l’une de ces conversations, Rey lui demanda :   
\- « Ta famille ne te manque-t-elle pas ? »  
\- « Si… Parfois. »  
\- « Pourquoi n’abandonnes-tu pas cette vie et ne retournes-tu pas chez tes parents ? »  
\- « Je ne peux pas. »  
\- « Pourquoi pas ? Tu n’es pas fait pour cette vie, tu le sens toi-même, je le sais ! Palpatine et ses chevaliers tuent et volent des familles, terrorisent des villages entiers ! Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas quitter tout ceci ? »  
\- « Je ne peux juste pas ! »  
Rey continua à insister jusqu’à ce que Ben craque :  
\- « J’ai assassiné mon père ! J’ai dû le tuer pour prouver mon allégeance à Palpatine ! Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas y retourner ? »  
A ces mots, Rey se tut et regarda Ben quitter la pièce sans esquisser un seul geste.  
Ben se réfugia dans ses appartements, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de réfléchir aux mots de celle envers qui il commençait à ressentir d’étranges sentiments.  
-  
Tard dans la nuit, Rey entendit des bruits de pas s’approchant de sa cellule. Puis, elle vit Ben encapuchonné, un baluchon à la main et un regard déterminé sur le visage, ses trois petits amis derrière lui  
\- « Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire…. ? »  
\- « Nous partons. », dit-il en ouvrant la porte du cachot.  
\- « Où ? »  
\- « Je rentre chez moi. »  
-  
Alors qu’ils couraient à travers la forêt, la petite troupe arriva dans une clairière, et alors qu’ils se pensaient hors de danger, ils virent Palpatine et les Chevaliers de Ren qui les attendaient.  
\- « Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin pour me trahir. »  
\- « Laissez-nous partir. »  
\- « As-tu oublié envers qui allait ton allégeance ? Envers moi, ton grand-père et seigneur ; ou envers cette petite voleuse ? »  
\- « Je vous ai dit : Laissez-nous partir. »  
Ben sentit une force les attirer vers son grand-père.  
\- « Je te donne une dernière chance de te repentir. Tue-la et amène-moi son pouvoir, ou bien je le ferai moi-même et tu seras le prochain. »  
\- « Non. », dit-il d’une voix étranglée.  
\- « Fais-le ! »  
Ben tourna son regard vers Rey, qui était paralysée de peur, puis vers Palpatine :  
\- « Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je ne sais pas si j’aurai la force de le faire… »  
A ces mots, Ben dégaina son épée et chargea le sorcier. Du revers de la main, Palpatine l’envoya s’écraser contre un arbre. Pendant ce temps, Rey avait repris ses esprits et avait commencé à se battre avec les chevaliers. Profitant du fait la jeune fille ne faisant plus attention à lui, le vieux magicien s’en approcha et tendit vers elle une main d’où un éclair mortel commençait à émerger.  
Rey ne vit qu’une ombre furtive passer devant ses yeux et avant qu’elle ne réalise ce qui s’était passé, elle regardait Ben étendu sur le sol, immobile et le regard vide.  
Une colère et une tristesse immense prirent possession de son corps. Ses genoux cédèrent et alors qu’elle touchait le sol, une puissante décharge d’énergie magique déferla sur Palpatine et les chevaliers qui disparurent dans la nuit.  
Quand elle reprit conscience d’elle-même, Rey rampa vers le corps de Ben et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu’il s’était sacrifié pour elle. Poe, Finn et Rose, qui s’étaient réfugiés derrière les arbres pendants la bataille, s’approchèrent de leur amie qui avait prit Ben dans ses bras. Les trois créatures regardèrent le duo avec surprise tandis qu’une aura lumineuse les entourait. Alors que Rey ne voyait pas comment elle allait pouvoir continuer sans lui, Ben prit une profonde inspiration. Il regarda la jeune magicienne, lui sourit et Rey lui répondit avec un baiser.  
-  
Après que Ben et Rey aient repris des forces, ils continuèrent tant bien que mal leur trajet vers le château d’Alderaan pour rejoindre la Reine Leia. Ils furent acclamés tels des héros car ils avaient libéré le royaume d’une maléfique Palpatine. La reine fut fort émue du retour de son fils. Elle avait été dévastée après son départ, son seul enfant l’avait laissé. Elle lui pardonna la mort de son père car elle savait qu’il avait été lâchement manipulé.  
Après ces événements, Rey et Ben se marièrent, régnèrent sur le royaume et eurent sept enfants qui devinrent plus tard les nouveaux protecteurs d’Alderaan.


End file.
